The present disclosure relates to a system and computerized method for managing the lifecycle of offline data stored at mobile and other devices.
Modern cloud-based software applications work with and can be accessed on mobile devices, and can support an offline mode without network connectivity. Before working offline, metadata and software-specific data (e.g., data objects, such as sales orders, accounts, business partners, service requests, etc.) need to be synchronized to the user interface. To select which data is available for offline usage, various mechanisms may be used, including, for example, predefined queries to particular data sets or an identification of particular instance of data to be updated for offline use on a particular user's or set of user's mobile devices. As an example, if a sales representative knows that he or she will be on a customer visit for a particular set of days, the required customer-related data can be downloaded prior to the visit to continue working offline at the customer site should internet connectivity be unavailable or poor.